Shulk
Shulk (Shuruku シュルク) is the main protagonist of Xenoblade. He likes to think things through and is very methodical in his approach to most situations. Early details show that he is able to wield the Monado due to the fact that he was one of the only known survivors on a previous expedition to retrieve the sacred weapon. He first acquires the sword when his home, Colony 9, is attacked. His first act upon acquiring the "destined weapon" is to fight for an end to the war with the Mechons and avenge Fiora. In gameplay, aside from the Monado, Shulk has very few basic moves (only 8) compared to every other permanantly playable character (about 15 moves for each). However, he can call upon the power of the Monado, which can stock another 8 more skills unique to the Monado itself, and all of his moves are pretty useful in a variety of ways. It is later releaved that Shulk had been killed along with his parents during the Monado expedition and that Zanza had possessed his body and laid dormant within. This allowed Shulk to carry on living without knowing about Zanza. After Zanza leaves Shulk's body he is believed to be dead however he is revived by Alvis. At the end of the game it is revealed by Alvis that only Gods can use a Monado and since Shulk had his own (not Zanza's) he was the third God including Zanza and Meyneth. As his final decree he made it so that the world wouldn't have to suffer from and be controlled by godlike beings, thus making the Bionis and the Mechonis sink into the sea and create land and islands. Art List *Activate Monado Art (enables use of Monado arts) *Slit Edge (lowers physical defence when used as a side-attack) *Backslash (will deal increased damage when used from behind an enemy, x2.0 the damage) *Light Heal ¤ (restores some HP) *Shaker Edge (dazes toppled enemies) *Air Slash (may inflict slow when used from the sides) *Shadow Eye (reduces aggro and increases physical arts damage for a short while, x1.5) *Battle Soul (fills Talent Gauge at the cost of HP) *Stream Edge (inflicts Break on enemies in a forwards cone shape) *Monado Buster (deals increased damage against Mechon, x2.0) *Monado Enchant (allows your team members to damage mechon and adds additional damage) *Monado Shield (protects against enemy talent arts of equal level or lower) *Monado Speed (grants agility to avoid physical arts and pysical attacks) *Monado Purge ¤ (removes enemy auras) *Monado Eater ¤ (removes enemy buffs and causes Bleed) *Monado Armor (reduces damage taken by up to 75%) *Monado Cyclone ¤ (inflicts Topple on all monsters suffering from Break within reach) Moves marked with a ¤star are ether based. Additional Skill Trees Fourth skill tree "Pessimism" is found in Colony 9 via the quest "Désirée's Future". Prerequisits are Colony 9 Affinity between 4 and 5 stars and the quest "Jackson's Awakening" needs to be completed. Fifth Skill tree "Bravery" is also gained in Colony 9 and has the following prerequisits: *Mechonis Core cleared *Colony 9 Affinity between 4 and 5 stars *A Young Captain's Request completed *A Young Captain's Suffering completed *A Young Captain's Rise completed *A Young Captain's Challenge completed The actual quests are either "A Young Captain's Trust" or "A Young Captain's Revival", both given by Miller, Emmy Leater's subordinate, depending on the choice made in "A Young Captain's Challenge". Presents '4 Hearts:' *Love Source (Other) '3 Hearts: ' *Azure Hollyhock (Mechonis Field) *Rainbow Slug (Fallen Arm) *Shield Bug (Makna Forest) *Blue Chain (Colony 9) *Winding Gear (Bionis' Leg) *Digital Filament (Fallen Arm) *Grape Spring (Agniratha) *Pauper's Cup (Satorl Marsh) '2 Hearts:' *Sirius Anemone (Colony 6) *Orb Daisy (Satorl Marsh) *Black Blossom (Sword Valley) *Mud Squirrel (Valak Mountain) *Cable Mouse (Central Factory) *Rumble Stonefly (Tephra Cave) *Mystery Firefly (Ether Mine) *Water Boatman (Mechonis Field) *Art Core Coil (Galahad Fortress) *Modern Blue Gear (Mechonis Field) *Blue Light Lamp (Agniratha) *Strong Screw (Prison Island) *Thunder Compass (Other) *Black Panel (Frontier Village) *Steel Hauyne (Eryth Sea) *Dramatic Night (Agniratha) *Blue Blood (Prison Island) Quotes *''"I've never seen a place like this before!"'' *''"You will never take another mage as you took him!"'' *''"FIORAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!"'' *''"I have made this place a sanctum of healing and salvation. Why do you threaten it?"'' *''"No Snowy! Don't lick me there. It tickles!"'' *''"Monado! Show me the way!"'' *''"Behold the power of the Monado!"'' *''"I... I'm seeing something!"'' *''"You will know the pain and suffering you caused the Emperor and Fiora''!" *''Shulk: "Reyn!" Reyn: "I know, I know!"'' *''"Altogether for a Chain Attack!"'' *''"Monado! Lend us your power!"'' *''"I wish for a world that has no need for Gods!"'' *''"Fiora? FIORA! It's me! Shulk!"'' *''"It's him alright!"'' *''"Xord? So you have a name?"'' *''"Sharla! Don't worry about it!"'' *''"The future doesn't belong to you!" when fighting Zanza for the first and second time.'' *''"The Monado... I hope I can figure out the secret of its power one day."'' *''"No... no more regrets. I will protect you."'' *''Shulk: "This isn't going well." Reyn: "Sorry Shulk, I lost focus."'' *''Shulk: "Sharla, can you teach me how to use a rifle someday?" Dunban: "Given up on the sword already, have we?" Shulk: "N... no it's not like that!" Sharla: "Oh, let him have a go, Dunban."'' *''Shulk: "Melia, can you teach me how to use ether someday?" Dunban: "Given up on the sword already, have we?" Shulk: "N... no it's not like that!" Melia: "I'm... speechless."'' *"I wish for a World without God's!" *"We can definitely do this!" Images Shulk1.png Shulk2.png Shulk3.png Shulk4.png Shulk5.png Shulk6.png Purge .jpg Shulk8.jpg Shulk7.jpg Shulk with Monado.jpg Bionis' Leg 2.jpg|Shulk on Bionis' Leg Bionis' Leg.jpg|Shulk and Reyn on Bionis' Leg Fiora melia illust.jpg|Fiora's going to be angry with Shulk. Illust shulk fiora.jpg|They made up. Avatar118390 2.gif|Shulk's Fan Art Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Playable Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Shulk Category:Hom Category:Pages with spoilers Category:Colony 9